The full moon
by Slyeranime
Summary: Bulan purnama menjadi saksi atas pertemuan mereka dan juga menjadi saksi dari kisah mereka... akankah berakhir bahagia atau sebaliknya? chapter 5 end update Narusasu! Warning:ooc, shonen ai, AU
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic pertama aku nih, jadi wajar kalau banyak yang kurang ^_^

Disclamer : Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya Om Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru atau NaruSasu? Nanti juga tau sendiri

**THE FULL MOON**

My first friend and my first love

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya seorang anak berumur 7 tahun kepada anak sebayanya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Naruto, anak sebaya tadi, untuk menyadari bahwa dialah orang yang dimaksud, mengingat dialah satu-satunya orang yang masih duduk disebuah taman berudara dingin dengan bulan yang bersinar penuh.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, mata birunya menatap mata hitam yang begitu indah. Ia terpesona sekaligus kaget, belum pernah ada anak lain yang mau mengajaknya bicara, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Ia selalu dikucilkan dilingkungannya hanya ayah angkatnyalah yang selalu bersikap baik padanya.

Anak itu berkulit putih dan berambut hitam dengan model rambut yang berdiri ke belakang. Ia mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang hitam dan celana pendek putih selutut. Tingginya hampir sama dengan Naruto. Mata onyxnya memancarkan cahaya ditengah kegelapan, sehingga Naruto dapat melihat betapa tampannya dia.

"Kau sendirian?" Anak bermata hitam itu bertanya lagi.

Naruto diam sejenak. Ia ingin memberikan jawaban yang menyenangkan untuknya. Dia tidak ingin anak itu pergi karena menganggap Naruto tidak menarik. karena bagi Naruto ada anak lain yang mau mengajaknya bicara merupakan keberuntangan yang tak ternilai untuknya. Tapi sayangnya dia hanya bisa menjawab "ya" setelah berusaha memutar otak. Dan langsung merasa benci dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mau main denganku?"

Mata biru Naruto melebar, 'apa ini mimpi?' ia bertanya dalam hati. Ada seorang anak yang mengajaknya bermain! Bagai mimpi yang sangat indah, 'tapi ini bukan mimpi' batinnya 'ini kenyataan!'.

"Ka… kau mau main denganku?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaan anak itu. Ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

Anak itu tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," jelasnya "kau?"

Naruto yang lagi-lagi terpesona dengan senyuman Sasuke hanya bisa menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata onyx itu, seakan-sakan ia telah terhipnotis olehnya. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Baiklah Naruto, sekarang kita main apa?" Sasuke menatap berbagai macam mainan disekelilingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau itu?" Naruto menunjuk ayunan yang kosong.

"Boleh…" Jawab Sasuke, "Tapi ayunannya cuma satu."

Naruto terdiam, ia bermaksud membiarkan Sasuke bermain duluan dia tidak keberatan jika harus membantunya mendorong dari belakang. Karena bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah teman pertamanya jadi dia harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke membencinya dan meninggalkannya. Sendirian itu tidak enak.

Ketika Naruto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sasuke tersenyum jahil dan berkata " Yang terakhir sampai ke ayunan, dia yang mendorong!"

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke berlari menuju ayunan, Sebaliknya Naruto hanya berdiri kaku ditempatnya masih sulit mencerna apa yang baru terjadi.

Merasa tidak diikuti, langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti, ia berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran lalu berteriak, "Hei Uzumaki Naruto, kalau kau diam saja aku bisa menang!"

Naruto berbalik menatap yang diteriakan Sasuke tadi, membuatnya tersadar. Benar dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tidak perlu berpura-pura baik atau menyenangkan didepannya, karena yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ini adalah menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Naruto, yang telah memutuskan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri, tersenyum "kau tidak akan menang!" teriaknya dan berlari menyusul Sasuke .

"Kau kalah! Sekarang kau yang dorong."

"Kau curang, Sasuke!"

"Siapa suruh kau diam saja."

"Kau tidak bilang kapan kita boleh berlari?"

"Kapan aku bilang kita menggunakan aba-aba sebelum berlari?"

Naruto cemberut dan Sasuke tertawa. Kedua anak itu bermain dengan girangnya kadang mereka tertawa dengan ceria. Sampai-sampai mereka lupa bahwa mereka sudah cukup lama bermain. Orang tua mereka pasti khawatir, Sasuke adalah orang yang menyadari hal ini.

"Orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang langsung berhenti mendorong ayunan Sasuke.

Dia diam sebentar sebelum menjawab "Tidak. mereka tidak akan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka sudah ada disana." Naruto menunjuk bintang.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kasihan, Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap Sasuke. Ia yakin kalau dia menatap mata Onyx itu dia pasti akan menangis. Tidak! dia tidak ingin menangis, tidak akan.

"Kau kuat" Sasuke berkata pelan "Mereka pasti bangga denganmu"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, Ia melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi ia terpesona dengan senyuman Sasuke. Ada sesuatu hal yang ada didalam diri Sasuke yang membuat Naruto begitu tertarik entah wajahnya, gerak-geriknya, sikapnya atau senyumannya. Mungkin semuanya.

"Aku yakin, mereka selalu melihatmu dari sana sambil tersenyum." Sasuke melanjutkan, Mata Onyxnya memandang bintang yang tadi ditunjuk Naruto. "Dan terus menjagamu."

Naruto juga melihat bintang.

"Tapi aku harus pulang." Sasuke berkata akhirnya sambil menatap Naruto dengan sedih, seakan-akan ia tidak akan bertemu Naruto lagi.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, memberikan tatapan memohon kepadanya agar tetap disisinya. Belum pernah dia merasa sebahagia ini.

Sasuke menggeleng "Keluargaku pasti mencariku." Ia berdiri dari ayunan, tempatnya duduk.

"Kau akan kembali kesini lagi kan?" Tanya Naruto. Lebih kepada permohonan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sedih. Dan berbalik membelakangi Naruto "Aku pulang dulu." Katanya "Dan.." Ia diam sebentar sebelum berkata " selamat tinggal"

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto, yang terus memandanginya. Ia tahu ucapan terakhir Sasuke tadi adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya . 'Ia tidak akan kembali' batin Naruto. Sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata birunya. 'aku akan merindukannya' ia menangis 'aku akan sangat merindukannya.'

Yah itulah saat pertama kalinya seorang Uzumaki Naruto mempunyai seorang teman. Seorang teman yang mengajarinya tentang persahabatan dan teman yang dengan ia sesali karena telah membiarkannya pergi. Seorang teman yang telah merebut hatinya. Seorang teman yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi orang yang lebih dari seorang teman.

"Aku akan mencarimu…" Naruto berkata pelan. Wajahnya yang berwarna coklat memandang bulan purnama "Dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi."

_Continue_

Gimana? Gimana? Aneh ya? Aku juga ngerasa begitu

Setelah dibaca berkali-kali tetap aja terasa aneh kayak ada yang kurang _

Review dong…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU, SHO-AI

Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga! Chapter 3 nggak lama lagi nyusul! .

**The Full Moon**

**Chapter 2**

Seorang Pemuda berusia sekitar 15 tahun berjalan kearah sebuah bangunan besar yang nantinya akan menjadi sekolahnya. Mata birunya memandang sekolah barunya dengan bersemangat. Rambut kuningnya yang berdiri, sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Kau terlambat, Naruto!" Lelaki yang terus menerus berdiri didepan pintu masuk menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menegur.

"Mohon maaf kalau begitu." Kata Naruto enteng, "Aku hanya merasa kesulitan menemukan sekolah ini. Ayahku tidak menjelaskan lokasinya secara detail kepadaku."

"Aku menjelaskannya secara detail kepadamu!" Protes pemuda berusia sekitar 32 tahun itu.

Yah benar, pemuda berambut coklat yang diikat dengan sedikit acak-acakan ini adalah Ayah Naruto. Weits! jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dulu! Orang ini bukan Ayah kandungnya lebih tepat disebut Ayah angkat. Sejak orang tua Naruto meninggal, dialah yang merawat Naruto.

"Kau ingat peraturannya kan?" Tanya Iruka, Ayah angkat Naruto.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto cepat, "tingkatkan prestasi selalu bersikap baik, aku ingat semuanya."

"Bagus!"

Di sekolah barunya ini Naruto memang harus menjadi anak yang terbaik dibidang pelajaran, olahraga maupun sikap. Kenapa? Karena Naruto bisa berada disekolah termahal ini, berkat beasiswa yang selalu didapatkannya dan berkat Iruka yang bekerja menjadi guru atau lebih tepatnya guru pengganti. Jika ada guru yang berhalangan masuk maka dialah yang akan menggantikannya.

Ayah Naruto meninggal sebelum Naruto lahir, sedangkan ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Naruto. Iruka dulunya adalah anak angkat Ibu Naruto, jadi ketika Ibu Naruto meninggal dialah yang menggantikan posisinya sebagai orang tua Naruto. Kehidupan mereka waktu itu benar-benar sulit. Iruka harus membagi waktunya antara sekolah dan merawat Naruto yang masih bayi. Mereka juga bermasalah dalam bidang keuangan, uang yang diberikan Ibu Naruto hanya bertahan sampai Naruto berumur 3 tahun. Alhasil Iruka harus membanting tulang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

Sekarang Iruka diterima disekolah paling elit dan bergengsi berkat prestasi yang didapatkannya selama bersekolah dulu. Jadi untuk menjaga nama baik Ayah angkatnya, Naruto harus selalu menjadi murid terbaik.

"Disini berbeda dengan sekolah lamamu." Jelas Iruka. Ia mengajak Naruto menuju keruangannya. "Kau akan punya banyak saingan disini."

"Aku tahu. Oleh karena itu aku akan terus berjuang." Naruto benar-benar bersemangat.

Iruka tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "kau akan masuk setelah istirahat." Katanya, ia dan Naruto telah sampai disebuah ruangan. "kau bisa kan disini sendirian? Setelah bel berbunyi akan ada Siswa yang datang menjemputmu. Dia adalah ketua kelasmu mulai saat ini."

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto Sambil nyengir, "aku punya pertanyaan?"

"Apa?"

"Aku harus memanggilmu Ayah atau Guru Iruka?"

"Kalau disini kurasa kau harus memanggilku Guru Iruka."

"Okey, kalau begitu Sampai jumpa Guru Iruka"

Iruka tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto memandang berkeliling, dia berada diruangan yang seluruhnya dicat putih bersih. Foto-foto terpajang di berbagai ruangan terdapat sebuah lemari besar coklat dan sedikit dekat jendela bergorden putih diletakan sebuah meja panjang.

Mata biru Naruto terpaku pada sebuah buku orange besar yang berada diatas meja tadi. Diambilnya buku itu lalu dibacanya, BIODATA SISWA, Naruto tersenyum sebelum membuka.'teman-temanku yang baru' batinnya.

Selembar demi selembar ia buka buku itu, kadang-kadang tertawa kecil begitu melihat foto anak yang menurutnya lucu. Dia bahkan tidak segan-segan tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat seorang siswa yang beralis sangat tebal dan berambut sangat hitam seperti helem. Anak itu terlihat tersenyum bangga sambil memamerkan giginya yang entah kenapa sangat berkilauan.

Sampai pada akhirnya tawanya menghilang digantikan tatapan kaget, wajahnya menegang, matanya melebar dan tangannya gemetar. Diamatinya foto itu dengan mendetail, Rambut hitam, mata Onyx, tatapan yang begitu ia kenal, yang begitu ia rindukan. 'tidak salah lagi' batin Naruto. Matanya beralih ketulisan UCHIHA SASUKE. Ada perasaan aneh didalam dirinya seperti sesuatu yang ingin melompat keluar dari dalam diri naruto. Sesuatu yang telah terkubur dalam-dalam akibat keputusasaan yang mendalam.

Selama bertahun-tahun Naruto terus mencarinya, namun anak itu seperti hilang di telan bumi. Dan sekarang ia menemukannya! Teman pertamanya, orang yang telah mencuri hatinya, orang yang telah menjadi belahan jiwanya. Naruto menatap berkeliling sambil terus bergumam "dia disini!" seakan-akan ia bisa menemukan Sasuke didalam ruangan itu. Dan tanpa berpikir, Naruto berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung menabrak orang yang baru saja berniat membuka pintu.

"Aduh!" Orang itu berteriak dan terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto yang masih setengah sadar memandang orang itu heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang ku lakukan?" Orang itu mengulang pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada jengkel,"Kau menabrakku!"

"Oh." Naruto akhirnya sadar "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, namaku Shikamaru." Shikamaru berdiri dan memandang Naruto "Aku adalah Ketua kelasmu disini jadi aku akan mengantarmu ke- "

Sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan penjelasannya Naruto memotong "Apa kau kenal dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru mengernyit, merasa tersinggung karena telah disela, "Tentu saja aku kenal! dia sekelas dengan kita!"

Naruto melompat kegirangan dan bersorak dengan keras, sedangkan shikamaru hanya bisa terbelalak memandanginya.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat antar aku ke kelas." Naruto setengah berteriak dan menarik tangan Shikamaru mengajaknya berlari bersamanya.

Shikamaru langsung protes, tapi Naruto tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia terlalu bahagia, sangat bahagia. Dan entah mengapa Naruto merasa kelas yang dicarinya benar-benar jauh. Ia merasa tidak sabar sekarang.

"… Dhi…shinhi…" kata shikamaru ngos-ngosan. satu tangan Shikamaru menunjuk kelas yang berada tepat disampingnya dan satu tangan lainnya memegang dadanya. Dia benar-benar kehabisan nafas.

Berbeda dengan shikamaru, Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat. Dia memandang pintu itu dan dengan sangat pelan tangannya menggapai untuk membuka pintu 'aku akan bertemu dengannya' batinnya 'dia ada dibalik pintu ini'

Pintu pun terbuka. Terlihat sekitar 30 anak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, tapi pandangan Naruto terhenti pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sewarna dengan matanya. Pemuda itu terlihat amat sangat tampan di balut kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. Dia sedang duduk sendirian bersandar di kursinya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan mata Onyxnya menatap kearah jendela yang tepat berada disampingnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto segera berlari kearahnya. Dan berhenti tepat didepan mejanya seraya berkata. "Sasuke"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang menatapnya balik.

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar begitu menyadari siapa pemuda dihadapannya, tapi dengan secepat kilat ia hilangkan ekspresinya dan menukarnya dengan tatapan dingin menusuk. "Mau apa kau?" Tanyanya angkuh.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ini bukanlah jawaban yang dia inginkan, "Kau tidak ingat aku? Kita pernah kau dan aku bersama-bersama-"

"Kenapa aku harus mengingatmu?" Sasuke memotong penjelasan Naruto. Masih dengan tetap duduk bersandar dikursinya dan masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

Naruto berdiri diam di tempatnya, terlalu shock untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia memicingkan matanya memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah orang. 'ini tidak benar!' batin Naruto. Sasukenya tidak akan bersikap seperti ini padanya, lalu kemana tepatnya Sasukenya itu?

'Mungkin dia punya saudara kembar' pikir Naruto, tapi tanggapannya ini langsung ditepis oleh Naruto yang lain, yang juga berada didalam dirinya.

'tidak mungkin! Kemungkinannya terlalu tipis!'

'kenapa tidak? Tidak ada sesuatu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia ini!'

'tapi namanya kan Sasuke!'

Naruto masih sibuk dengan perdebatan dua orang yang berada didalam dirinya ketika Sasuke dengan nada jengkel berkata, "Kalau kau tidak punya urusan apapun lagi denganku, sebaiknya kau minggir dari pandanganku!"

Kata-kata Sasuke tadi seperti kilat yang langsung menyambar Naruto hingga gosong.

TBC

Fiuuuh….

Alurnya agak kecepetan ya? Masih belum jelas paringnya SasuNaru atau NaruSasu

Sabar-sabar semuanya akan jelas di chapter 3

Aku sering mengalami hal-hal kayak Naruto tadi seperti ada 3 orang didalam 1 tubuh (Waduh serem amat!) yang satu selalu positive thinking, yang satunya lagi selalu negative thinking dan sisanya yang memutuskan…

Makasih sebelumnya karena udah review chapter 1 (maskasih banget! Jadi tau kalau Chapter 1 masih banyak kekurangannya) dan lebih terima kasih lagi kalau chapter 2 nya juga di review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : OOC,AU, Shonen-ai

Ternyata udah ada yang bisa tebak! ,

Pairingnya memang NaruSasu. Kenapa aku bikin NaruSasu?

Karena SasuNaru udah banyak banget! Aku suka Sasunaru tapi aku jauh lebih suka Narusasu sih (alasan sebenarnya) Jadi bikin Narusasu deh. Buat yang kecewa aku minta maaf ya (sampe sujud-sujud)

THE FULL MOON

CHAPTER 3

"Apa-apaan itu?" Naruto berteriak keras. Melempar tas sekolahnya ke lantai kamar tidurnya.

Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Terlalu stress mengetahui bahwa Sasukenya -yang dulu begitu manis, begitu lembut, begitu baik hati- berubah menjadi pemuda angkuh, dingin yang kurang ajar. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja' Ia meyakinkan dirinya.

Tapi semuanya tidak baik-baik saja Sasuke masih dengan sifatnya yang sekarang bahkan Naruto mulai benar-benar jengkel dengan dirinya. Hari demi hari dia lewati tanpa ada perubahan. Ingin rasanya Naruto menangis melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" Sasuke mendelik kepada Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku mau dekat-dekat denganmu!" balas Naruto, yang sudah benar-benar kesal dengan Sasuke "Bukan salahku kalau guru kakashi menyuruhku duduk disampingmu!" dan dia menambahkan, "Dasar Teme!" Yang langsung membuat Sasuke memberikan tatapan menusuk kepadanya

"Apa kau bilang dobe!"

Naruto tidak mengindahkannya. Terlalu kesal untuk menjawab.

Begitulah hari-hari yang dilewati Naruto bersama Sasuke. Hanya bertengkar, bertengkar dan bertengkar. Naruto jadi mulai terbiasa dengan status hubungannya dengan Sasuke, malah dia mulai menikmatinya.

Bagi Naruto, Sasukenya yang dulu telah digantikan dengan lelaki super dingin yang sekarang duduk disampingnya. Lelaki yang lebih suka menyendiri dari pada duduk bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Sekesal apapun Naruto kepada Sasuke, ia tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Bagaimanapun Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke walaupun dia sudah berubah 1800 Naruto tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaannya kepada pemuda bermata onyx ini. Jadi ketika Sasuke tidak datang ke sekolah Naruto benar-benar cemas.

"Dia sedang sakit." Jelas Kakashi, wali kelas Naruto, ketika Naruto menanyakan kepadanya kenapa hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah.

"Sakit apa? Parahkah?" Tanya Naruto cepat, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Aku kurang tahu," jawab Kakashi benar-benar heran dengan reaksi Naruto, "Tapi aku rasa penyakitnya tidak parah."

"Syukurlah." Naruto bernafas lega.

Kakashi yang dari tadi bingung dengan sikap Naruto akhirnya mengerti. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dari laci kantornya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Buku." Jelas Kakashi

"Aku tahu, tapi untuk apa diberikan padaku?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Kakashi tersenyum kepada Naruto, "boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Ya."

"Kembalikan buku itu kepada Sasuke. Buku itu milikinya."

"Eh, Aku?" Naruto benar-benar kaget.

"Iya kau." Kata Kakashi santai. Ia mengambil secarik kertas menulisinya dan memberikannya pada Naruto seraya berkata, "ini alamat Sasuke."

Naruto mengambil kertas yang bertuliskan alamat rumah Sasuke lalu kembali memandang Kakashi dengan ekspresi bingung.

Kakashi tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto, "lebih baik kau langsung melihat keadaannya. Aku takut kau malah tidak bisa tidur karenanya." Jelasnya sedikit menggoda.

Naruto terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sayangnya dia tidak berhasil menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menepis perkataan gurunya itu. Perkataan Kakashi memang tepat sasaran dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

Menemukan alamat Sasuke tidak terlalu sulit, karena rumah Sasuke letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Walau Naruto agak heran kenapa dengan jarak sedekat ini sasuke masih tetap antar jemput menggunakan mobil.

"Sepertinya yang ini." Naruto mencocokkan alamat dikertasnya dengan alamat yang tertulis dipagar.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memerhatikan sebuah rumah yang Naruto yakin lebih cocok dibilang istana. Sedikit gugup ia merapikan kemeja sekolahnya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Setelah memastikan dirinya telah rapi ia mulai menekan bel. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia kembali menekannya, kali ini disambut dengan bergesernya pagar secara otomatis. Naruto berjalan memasuki halaman rumah Sasuke, sebelum ia sempat mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu, pintu sudah langsung terbuka memunculkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx. Uchiha Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kaget.

"Masuk."

Naruto memasuki ruangan besar yang dipenuhi barang-barang mewah.

"Wow, Sasuke rumahmu benar-benar besar!" Naruto benar-benar takjub.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ocehan Naruto ia duduk disofanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal duduk dibelakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang terlihat benar-benar pucat.

"Bukan urusanmu! Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

Ingin rasanya Naruto memukul kepala pemuda dihadapannya ini, "Guru Kakashi menyuruhku mengembalikan buku ini padamu." Jelas Naruto mencoba untuk bersabar.

Sasuke memandang buku ditangan Naruto dan kembali memandang Naruto, "hanya itu?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, 'memangnya dia mengharapkan yang lain?' batinnya.

Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban balasan dari Naruto yang tidak kunjung datang. Sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "kalau tidak ada yang lain, lebih baik kau pulang."

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke merasa agak sebal

"Kau sedang sakit dan tidak ada yang menjagamu?"

"Aku lebih suka sendirian."

"Tapi kau kan sedang sakit! Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?"

"Besok juga sembuh."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak sembuh atau malah tambah parah?"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?" Sasuke mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto, "Kalau kau sudah tidak punya urusan lebih baik kau pulang."

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Naruto cepat ia berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sasuke mulai panik ketika Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tangan Naruto meraih kepala Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat, semakin mendekat semakin dekat sangat dekat, mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sam lain. Dan tiba-tiba kepala Naruto berhenti mendekat begitu pula tarikan kedua tangannya. Naruto menempelkan keningnya ke kening Sasuke sebentar lalu melepaskannya.

"Badanmu benar-benar panas! Kalau kau tidak minum obat aku tidak yakin besok kau bisa kesekolah!" Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi ia menyentuh keningnya dengan tangan dan bisa merasakan rasa panas entah karena sakit atau karena alasan lain yang tidak ingin diakuinya.

"Apa kau sudah makan? kalau belum aku akan memasakanmu sesuatu."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak mengerti, "kenapa kau begitu baik padaku padahal aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu? Seharusnya kau membenciku!"

Naruto menganga sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti ini, "Seharusnya aku memang membencimu dengan sikapmu yang dingin, menyebalkan, tidak tahu diri, suka seenaknya sendiri, tidak tahu terima kasih dan…"

"Kau mau cari masalah denganku ya?" Sasuke benar-benar tersinggung.

Tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya, ia tetap melanjutkan, "selalu membuatku kesal, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau orang yang baik hati." Naruto tersenyum tulus, "jadi kurasa aku sudah menemukan alasan untuk tetap menyukaimu."

Sekilas Naruto memperhatikan ada rona merah diwajah Sasuke, membuat senyuman diwajahnya melebar.

"Aku sudah makan." Jelas Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto melirik kanan kiri seraya bertanya, "kau benar-benar sendirian ya? Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal."

"Oh." Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, "maaf."

"Tidak masalah," kata Sasuke, "dulu aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Eh?" Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu, ia duduk disamping Sasuke dan nyengir lebar.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke merasa risih dengan cengiran Naruto.

"Aku senang! ternyata kau ingat!" Sahut Naruto bahagia, "kupikir hanya aku!"

Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan? Setelah kejadian itu Aku terus mencarimu, tapi semua orang tidak ada yang tahu tentangmu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ditelan bumi?" Tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sudah begitu lama ingin ditanyakannya, tapi dia menunggu situasi yang tepat.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, memikirkan jawaban apa tepatnya yang sebaiknya ia berikan sampai pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu tentangku, aku tidak tinggal disana. Waktu itu aku kabur dari rumah dan tersesat sampai ke taman itu."

"Kabur?" Naruto bingung,"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

"Bukankah kukatakan padamu? Ketika aku hendak pergi kukatakan dengan sangat jelas bahwa keluargaku pasti mencariku." Jelas Sasuke, "itu alasanku untuk meninggalkanmu kan?"

"Ya?" Naruto agak bingung, "Apa waktu itu kau berniat untuk pulang? Atau mungkin aku sudah melakukan kesalahan kepadamu sehingga kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku?"

"Kau tidak salah, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalahku karena waktu itu aku sudah melihat mereka."

"Mereka?"

"Orang-orang kakekku yang ditugaskan untuk selalu mengawasiku."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga seberapa besar penderitaan yang dialami Sasuke. Ditinggal mati orang tua, kehilangan kebebasan dan kesepian. Naruto juga ditinggal mati orang tuanya dan ketika kecil tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi temannya, tapi dia punya Ayah. Ayah yang selalu ada untuknya, menemaninya, membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian. Sedangkan Sasuke, disaat dia sakitpun tidak ada orang yang menemaninya.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke lalu memeluknya. Mendekapnya erat berharap bisa mengurangi penderitaannya. Diluar dugaan Sasuke tidak melawan ia membiarkan Naruto memeluknya bahkan sebaliknya ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto.

Tidak ada yang bicara, sudah berapa lama Naruto memeluk Sasuke, berjam-jam mungkin. Dirasakannya seluruh berat badan Sasuke yang tertumpuh di pundaknya. Dilonggarkannya dekapannya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Naruto sedikit kaget namun tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke yang tertidur pulas, secara perlahan ia baringkan tubuh Sasuke ke sofa.

Ditatapnya sebentar wajah Sasuke, lalu ia berjalan menuju tas sekolahnya mengambil jaket orange favoritnya dan mempergunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Naruto kembali memandang wajah Sasuke. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan diciumnya kening Sasuke sambil berbisik sangat pelan "semoga cepat sembuh" lalu ia pergi meninggalkannya.

Diluar sudah gelap, Naruto benar-benar lupa waktu. Ia menutup pintu rumah Sasuke dan berjalan menuju pagar halaman yang memisahkan antara jalanan dengan rumah Sasuke. Ketika ia telah melewati pintu pagar, ia sangat kaget melihat sebuah mobil mewah entah berapa harganya sedang terparkir tepat didepannya.

"Tolong minggir" Perintah, yang diduga Naruto sebagai supir mobil tersebut.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Naruto segera minggir. Ia memandang kearah mobil tadi dan benar-benar kaget mengetahui kaca mobil penumpangnya terbuka memperlihatkan sang pemilik mobil. Naruto melihat seorang lelaki yang memiliki mata Onyx yang sama dengan Sasuke, tapi orang ini sudah berusia lanjut. Naruto menduga bahwa orang ini adalah kakek Sasuke.

Kakek Sasuke ini memandang Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, agak bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana Naruto memutuskan untuk memberikan senyuman sopannya kepada Kakek Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dan sangat merendah seakan-akan Naruto adalah gelandangan yang tidak punya tatakrama.

Kaca mobil kembali tertutup dan tanpa berlama-lama mobil memasuki rumah meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang.

Dilihatnya langit malam yang gelap. Tidak ada bintang hanya ada bulan purnama yang menyinari langkahnya. Bulan purnama lagi. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya apakah semuanya akan seperti waktu itu? Naruto untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Sasuke dan dalam sekejap kehilangan dirinya. Sekarang Naruto kembali bertemu Sasuke dan telah mengetahui sedikit banyak tentangnya apakah Naruto akan kehilangan Sasuke lagi?

Naruto menggeleng, memangnya Sasuke akan menghilang kemana? Ia tahu sekolahnya bahkan rumahnya. Ditatapnya bulan purnama dengan sungguh-sunggu

"Janjiku masih berlaku," katanya, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi."

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3

Cuman pengen kasih tau Kakek Sasuke itu Uchiha Madara jadi rada-rada bingung mo gambarin sosoknya kayak bagaimana di Naruto Shippuden Madara tua selalu pakai topeng jadi nggak tau wajah aslinya kayak apa!

Satu lagi kenapa aku jadiin Iruka sebagai Ayah angkat Naruto bukan Kakak angkat? Karena aku ngerasa Iruka jauh lebih cocok jadi Ayah dari pada Kakak. Sama ya? ^-^

Jangan bosan baca fanfic ini ya dan jangan bosan buat ngereview


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf telat!

Setelah disibukkan dengan Hal-hal perkuliahan akhirnya ada waktu juga buat melanjutkan…

Semoga nggak bosan

Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya om Masashi kisimoto

Happy reading 8)

The Full Moon

Chapter 4

By Slyeranime

Absennya bintang-bintang membuat bulan purnama menjadi satu-satunya cahaya yang menyinari malam itu. Angin dingin turut menyertai membuat gorden putih yang menghias jendela ruang tamu Sasuke bergoyang pelan. Merasa menggigil Sasuke menekuk kedua lututnya untuk mendapatkan perlindungan dari selimut atau jaket Naruto. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara mobil yang memasuki halaman rumahnya dilanjutkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat kearahnya. Sampai pada akhirnya didengarnya suara pintu terbuka dengan keras didepannya. Spontan membuatnya membuka mata dan mengangkat setengah tubuhnya dengan bertopang pada siku kanannya.

Uchiha Madara, pemilik dari perusahaan Uchiha sekaligus Kakek Sasuke, berdiri didepan pintu. Mata hitamnya memandang Sasuke dengan menyelidik. Jelas sekali ada beberapa hal yang ingin ditanyakannya kepada Sasuke.

"Siapa pemuda itu?" Madara memulai.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Uchiha Madara memutar bola matanya, "Pemuda berambut kuning yang baru beberapa menit keluar dari rumah ini!"

"Oh," balas Sasuke,"teman."

Madara mengerutkan alisnya. Ia yakin bahwa dia salah dengar,"kau punya teman?"

"Hanya dia." Jawab Sasuke seraya memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Bagaimana latar belakang anak itu?" Tanya Madara menyelidik. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari Sasuke.

'Mulai lagi' pikir Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa kakeknya ini terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Dimulai dari pendidikan yang didapatnya sampai orang-orang yang berada didekatnya. Segala hal yang diucapkannya adalah peraturan yang harus ditaati. Termasuk siapa saja orang-orang yang pantas menjadi teman Sasuke, sang pewaris Uchiha. Hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke tumbuh menjadi anak yang dingin dan penyendiri. Segala keceriaan dimasa kecilnya telah berubah menjadi kesialan yang terus berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya. Tanpa melirik Kakeknya ia berkata," Untuk apa bertanya? Bukankah bagimu semua orang di dunia ini tidak satupun sederajat denganmu? Selalu menjadi orang rendah, benarkan?"

Dan tanpa menunggu komentar lain, ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamunya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Pada akhirnya ia akan kembali sendirian. Ia yakin kakeknya akan segera melakukan tindakan akan hal ini. Tinggal menunggu waktu kapan Naruto akan meninggalkannya seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

'Tidak masalah.' Batin Sasuke. Ia sudah terbiasa sendirian. Lagipula ia sudah melewati kejadian yang paling sulit dalam hidupnya. Kejadian ketika satu-satunya orang yang disayanginya mencampakkannya dan meninggalkannya. Dan baginya tidak akan ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya lebih menderita dari waktu itu.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur yang hangat. Secara perlahan dipejamkannya matanya berusaha melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu. Dalam waktu beberapa menit ia kembali terlelap. Dalam mimpinya, dilihatnya seorang pemuda berwajah persis sama dengannya sedang menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman bahagia diwajahnya.

Ia berkata dengan suara yang tak asing ditelinga Sasuke, "Tenang saja Sasuke, aku akan selalu ada untukmu apapun yang terjadi."

Tanpa disadari setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sasuke yang tertutup mengantarkannya semakin jauh kedalam mimpinya.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto ketika waktu pulang sekolah tiba.

"Hn,"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hn,"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn,"

Naruto mulai jengkel.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetakan hal lain selain 'hn'?

"Hn,"

"Apa 'hn' artinya iya?"

"Hn,"

"Kau sudah makan? Orang yang baru sembuh harus makan yang banyak!"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Kerumahku yuk?"

"Hn, eh? Apa?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas langsung berhenti mendadak. Mata Onyxnya melebar memandang Naruto tidak percaya.

"Bagus! Ayo pergi!" tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Sasuke, Naruto segera menyambar tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya membuat beberapa orang yang berjalan disekitar mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearah mereka, ingin tahu.

"Okey Naruto! Aku mengerti! Lepaskan!" perintah Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah semerah buah kesukaannya.

Mereka sudah cukup jauh dari sekolah sekarang. Dan rumah Naruto tinggal beberapa meter didepan mereka.

"Baiklah," balas Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat senang.

Sasuke memijat-mijat tangannya yang diremas Naruto tadi.

"Rumahku yang disana." Tunjuk Naruto bersemangat kearah sebuah pagar hijau besar yang menutupi seluruh permukaan rumah didalamnya.

"Ayo masuk!" Ajak Naruto membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

Sebuah rumah mungil bercat putih adalah hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat cantik dan nyaman. Halaman Naruto dua kali lebih besar dari rumah mungil tadi. Dengan beberapa pohon disetiap ujungnya membuatnya terlihat sejuk.

"Duduk disana!" Kata Naruto menunjuk sebuah tempat yang terbuat dari bambu seperti meja, hanya saja lebih pendek dan sangat lebar.

"Kau menyuruhku duduk diatas meja?" Tanya Sasuke merasa sedikit keberatan.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu dimatamu?" Naruto nyengir, "Sudah duduk saja aku akan segera kembali." Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Naruto berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam ditempatnya.

Lima menit kemudian, Sasuke mulai bosan tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Naruto. Sambil menunggu, Sasuke memilih berjalan mengelilingi halaman Naruto. Tepat dibelakang rumah Naruto, dua buah kursi batu yang menempel ditanah berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah meja yang juga terbuat dari batu, tertata rapi diatas rerumputan hijau. Cicit burung terdengar dari atas pohon paling besar didalam halaman rumah Naruto tersebut. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Sebuah sarang burung menempati salah satu dahan pohon tersebut.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto dari kejauhan.

Mendengar namanya disebut Sasuke mendatangi si sumber suara.

Naruto sedang asyik menata makanan diatas tempat yang disebut Sasuke sebagai meja. Ketika menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, Naruto melambaikan tangannya seraya berteriak, "Ayo makan!"

"Kau memasaknya?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya memandang berbagai jenis makanan dihadapannya.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto yang sudah duduk di bagian tempat yang kosong, "duduk disini!" ia menunjuk tempat yang juga kosong disampingnya.

Sasuke duduk. Masih tidak percaya, Naruto bisa memasak makanan sebanyak ini dalam waktu singkat. Hebat!

"Enak?" Tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke melumat habis makanan buatannya.

"Makananmu lebih enak dari makanan dirumahku." Komentar Sasuke mengelus perutnya yang penuh.

Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Aku senang," Kata Naruto akhirnya,"rasanya aku sangat bersyukur bisa pindah kesini."

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. Langit yang sudah mulai gelap terpantul dimata biru indah Naruto membuat Sasuke tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari mata itu. Warna biru yang berkilauan seperti berlian.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu bisa bertemu denganku?" lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Senang? Sedih? kecewa? Ia tidak tahu.

"Sasuke," Panggil Naruto menatap langsung ke mata Onyx Sasuke, "I Love You…"

Kata terakhir Naruto seperti mantra yang menghipnotis Sasuke untuk tetap menatap sang pemuda berkulit cokelat tersebut. Dua pasang mata saling menatap tak teralihkan. Bagaikan magnet, kedua wajah saling mendekat satu sama lain. Hembusan angin yang dingin dan suara jangkrik direrumputan tak bisa mengganggu suasana dihati mereka. Bahkan suara langkah kaki yang berjalan dikejauhan tak diperdulikan. Naruto memiringkan wajahnya ketika hidung mereka saling terpaut membuka ruang untuk lebih mendekat. Sampai pada akhirnya ketika kedua bibir hampir saling menyentuh dan mata mulai menutup-

"Naruto aku pulang!" Teriak Iruka dari arah pagar.

**Gubrak**

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau?" Tanyak Iruka menatap Naruto yang sedang terbaring ditanah.

"Aku pulang." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah dengan menunduk.Disambarnya tasnya sebelum berlari keluar.

"Sasuke tunggu! Aku antar!" teriak Naruto bangkit mengejar Sasuke.

Lari Sasuke benar-benar cepat tapi Naruto masih terus mengejarnya, "Sasuke tunggu!"

Sasuke berhenti. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, "apa?"

"Maafkan aku!" Pinta Naruto.

"Untuk apa?"

"Soal yang tadi."

"Tidak masalah," Kata Sasuke tenang membuat Naruto terpaku,"aku harus pulang."

Belum sempat Sasuke berbalik, Naruto menarik pergelangan tangannya, "biar ku antar!"

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke spontan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan kakeknya pada Naruto.

Tapi Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah, "Ayolah, aku tidak akan bikin masalah!"

"Aku bilang tidak, Naruto!"

"Kenapa kau sewot sekali? Akukan sudah pernah kerumahmu,"

"Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu!" 

"Tidak masalah, kau tinggal menikahiku saja."

Naruto nyengir lebar mengacuhkan tatapan kematian yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Ia berjalan memimpin didepan Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Naruto merasa bersalah karena membuat Sasuke pulang terlambat dan Sasuke terus berdoa semoga kakeknya tidak ada di rumah.

"Sampai disini saja! Pulang sana!" perintah Sasuke ketika mereka sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Tidak, aku antar kau masuk." Jawab Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto merasa bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke sampai dimarahi?

Naruto membuka pintu rumah Sasuke. Ia sedikit kaget melihat orang-orang berjas hitam berdiri tepat didepan mereka. Sepertinya mereka baru saja akan pergi.

"Disana kau rupanya?" Sahut sebuah suara dari kejauhan.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat si sumber suara. Uchiha Madara berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Mata hitamnya berkilat berbahaya. Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke bereaksi tidak tenang disebelahnya.

"Pulanglah!" kata Sasuke ketika tinggal mereka bertiga diruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Madara,"biarkan temanmu memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu."

Naruto seperti bisa merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari Madara. Tapi masa kecilnya membuatnya kebal akan hal ini. Naruto membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat sebelum berkata, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku teman Sasuke. hari ini aku mengajak Sasuke ke rumahku. Maafkan aku karena tidak meminta izin kepada anda terlebih dahulu."

"Ke rumahmu?" Ulang Madara melempar pandangan tidak percaya kepada Sasuke, "apa kau tahu? aku memanggil para detektif untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini karena mengira Sasuke diculik!"

"Maafkan aku," Kata Naruto cepat semakin merasa bersalah, "aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"

"Tentu kau tidak tahu," kata Madara, Naruto bisa menangkap nada-nada mencela dalam suranya,"apa yang kau ketahui tentang hal ini? Anak haram sepertimu?"

"Kakek!" Teriak Sasuke kaget. Ia menatap Kakeknya dengan marah dan berpaling kearah Naruto yang terlihat shock.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahu akan hal ini? Kenapa kau tidak pulang dan tanyakan kepada Ayah angkatmu? Dia pasti bisa menjelaskannya dengan lebih detail kepadamu." Jelas Madara. Senyuman licik menghiasi wajahnya. Ia merasa telah menang sekarang.

Naruto tidak bergeming. Berbagai pernyataan melanda dirinya. Apakah karena hal ini sehingga Ayah angkatnya tidak ingin menceritakan tentang orang tuanya kepadanya? Apa benar ia anak haram?

"Naruto?"

Bisikan Sasuke ditelinganya membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia seperti di tarik ketempatnya kembali. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sebuah senyuman menguatkan menghiasi wajah Sasuke sekarang. Entah mengapa ini membuat Naruto menjadi lebih tegar dan kuat. Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," Naruto memulai, memandang langsung ke mata hitam Madara,"anda ingin bilang bahwa aku tidak pantas menjadi teman Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya aku harus menjauhi Sasuke, iya kan?"

Madara tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi tatapannya sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk memperjelas semuanya.

"Aku," lanjut Naruto, ia meraih tangan terdekat Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat untuk mendapatkan kekuatan,"Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya."

Mendengar hal ini, senyuman Madara terganti dengan raut kemurkaan, "Kau bilang apa? Apa kau tidak punya akal sehat? Sasuke adalah laki-laki sama sepertimu dan dia adalah pewaris seluruh perusahaan Uchiha!"

"Ya, aku tahu, aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku," balas Naruto tenang, "dan aku serius akan hal ini. Oleh karena itu tolong jangan salahkan Sasuke."

Naruto kembali membungkukkan badannya berniat untuk pamit. Ia memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "sampai jumpa disekolah, Sasuke."lalu ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan kakeknya berdua.

Tepat ketika pintu menutup, Madara memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan marah ia berkata dengan suara yang bergetar hebat menahan emosi, "Masuk ke kamarmu dan bereskan barang-barangmu! Besok kau akan pindah ditempat yang sangat jauh dari sini!"

Pada waktu yang sama ditempat yang berbeda, seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 20 tahun sedang berdiri menghadap kearah kaca jendela besar tanpa gorden. Mata onyxnya sibuk memandang butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit yang gelap. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat dengan rapi sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin dari ventilasi udara.

"Itachi saatnya kita kembali." Sahut seorang pemuda berbadan besar dan bergigi runcing dibelakangnya.

Membuat sang pemuda berbalik memandangnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

TBC

Diusahakan chapter 5 menjadi chapter terakhir. Balasan-balasan dari review akan ada dichapter selanjutnya.

Nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi silahkan direview


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : OOC,AU, Shonen-ai

Rating : T

ENDENDEND

Naruto memang tidak mengetahui asal usul dirinya yang sebenarnya. Wajah kedua orang tuanya pun ia tidak tahu. Tapi Naruto yakin bahwa dulu ia sempat mempunyai kedua orang tua yang utuh dan telah berstatus resmi menikah. Ia percaya akan hal itu. Tidak perduli seberapa banyak orang yang memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik. Tidak perduli jika semua anak mengejeknya anak haram dan memilih menjauhinya. Sungguh ia tidak akan terpengaruh.

Tapi entah mengapa sekarang ia benar-benar takut. Hatinya sakit ketika seseorang –dengan sangat jelas- berkata padanya bahwa dirinya adalah hasil dari hubungan gelap kedua orang tuanya. Ia goyah. Kepercayaannya mulai runtuh. Seakan-akan ia ditarik kembali kesebuah tempat yang gelap tanpa cahaya dan sepi. Tempat yang selalu menghantuinya dalam bentuk mimpi buruk ketika ia kecil.

Dan sebuah bisikan lembut atas namanya yang mampu menariknya dari kegelapan. Serta tatapan menguatkan yang mampu menghilangkan keraguan yang sempat menggoyahkan keyakinannya. Tatapan dari kedua mata onyx yang telah menjadi belahan jiwanya. Salah satu harta berharga yang berusaha dipertahankannya.

THE FULL MON

Chapter 5 (End)

By Slyeranime

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi namun tidak terasa sedikitpun rasa kantuk di diri Naruto. Ia berbaring diranjangnya dengan kedua mata biru yang hanya menatap kosong sekitarnya. Pikirannya sibuk berkelana ke peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat Iruka mengungkap segalanya tentang kedua orang tuanya.

Iruka menghela nafas panjang, "Aku rasa sudah saatnya kau mengetahui segalanya." Katanya, "kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan langkah yang akan kau ambil selanjutnya."

Naruto hanya diam. Dirinya sibuk mengumpulkan segala kekuatan untuk menerima kenyataan.

"Percayalah padaku Naruto! tidak! percayalah pada kedua orang tuamu yang sesungguhnya. Percaya bahwa kau bukanlah anak haram." Jelas Iruka.

Ia menatap Naruto dengan tajam berusaha menyelidiki apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemilik kedua mata biru itu. Tapi tidak ada reaksi sedikitpun.

"Ibumu," Lanjut Iruka, " memungutku ketika ia sedang hamil 2 bulan. Dan saat itu ia berkata bahwa ayahmu sudah meninggal. Dia memang tidak punya bukti seperti cincin atau apapun yang bisa membuktikan bahwa ia telah berstatus menikah. Tapi sebuah pancaran aura kebahagiaan diwajahnya sudah cukup bagiku untuk menjadi bukti."

Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Matanya menerawang jauh seakan-akan ia sedang mengingat sebuah kenangan yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia tidak pernah berhenti menceritakan kepadaku tentang betapa hebatnya Ayahmu. Seorang lelaki tangguh yang menjadi pahlawan dikeluarga kecilnya. Ia berkata bahwa kau adalah sebuah hadiah yang tak ternilai yang diberikan Ayahmu kepadanya."

Iruka memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Hanya itu Naruto." Kata Iruka, "hanya itu yang aku tahu tentang mereka. Selanjutnya terserah kau. Itu adalah hakmu untuk memilih kebenaran yang kau yakini. Maafkan aku yang baru mengatakan hal ini kepadamu."

Iruka beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. "Aku hanya minta satu hal padamu," Ia berkata, "jangan pernah mengecewakan mereka."

Oioioioioioioio

Silaunya cahaya matahari yang menusuk dirasakan Naruto dibalik matanya yang tertutup. Ia menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya berusaha mencari kenyamanan untuk membuatnya kembali terlelap. Tapi sayangnya kenyamanan tersebut tidak bisa ia dapatkan berkat sinar matahari yang sudah menyebar keseluruh penjuru kamar. Membuat Naruto -dengan berat hati- membuka matanya secara perlahan yang langsung bertatapan dengan sebuah jam dinding kecil yang menunjukkan pukul 12. 45. Spontan Naruto melompat dari ranjangnya dan langsung bersentuhan dengan lantai akibat tersandung oleh selimutnya sendiri.

"Sial!" Umpatnya.

Dengan tali sepatu yang belum terikat dan rambut yang masih acak-acakan, Naruto sampai di kelasnya. Keadaan diperburuk ketika guru Matematikanya menyuruh untuk mengerjakan 10 soal yang ada dibukunya sebagai hukuman. Untungnya Naruto masuk kedalam anak yang berotak encer, sehingga ini bukanlah halangan berarti untuknya.

"Silahkan duduk ditempatmu." Sahut guru Kurenai setelah menyatakan bahwa jawaban Naruto benar semua.

Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum kepada seseorang yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Yah setidaknya itulah yang ingin dilakukannya. Karena ternyata kursi disebelahnya kosong, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dihati Naruto.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang Sasuke?"

Naruto mendengar Sakura Haruno, gadis berambut pink yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya, berbisik kepada temannya Ino.

"Ayahku yang bekerja di tempat Sasuke bilang kalau Kakeknya memindahkan Sasuke ketempat yang jauh."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Naruto mendengar Ino berseru kecewa.

"Itu semua karena," Sakura diam sebentar dan dengan nada yang lebih kecil –namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto- ia berkata, "…dia."

Naruto tahu siapa _dia_ yang disebutkan oleh Sakura. Ia sadar bahwa _dia_ adalah dirinya sendiri. Kejadian tadi malam dirumah Sasuke sepertinya telah berakibat fatal. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Uchiha Madara akan mengambil keputusan sesulit ini. Naruto rela dimaki, Naruto rela dipukuli. Selama ada Sasuke disampingnya, ia tidak akan perduli.

Nyaringnya suara bel sekolah menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia bereskan barang-barangnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan Guru Kurenai yang belum memberikan kata-kata penutup tanda usainya pelajaran. Hanya satu hal yang ada dikepala Naruto saat ini.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi untuk kedua kalinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang pernah didatanginya. Agak kasar Naruto menekan bel. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia kembali menekan. Hening. Mulai kesal, Naruto beralih dengan memukul keras pagar besi milik Sasuke. Semakin lama semakin keras. Berharap pagar besi itu akan terbuka dengan sendirinya atau minimal seseorang akan keluar untuk memberinya penjelasan. Namun kedua hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Bahkan sampai kedua tangan Naruto mulai berubah warna menjadi kebiruan sekalipun.

"_Shit!_" Umpat Naruto keras disusul sebuah pukulan keras dari kepalan tangan kanannya yang langsung menghantam Pagar besi.

Oioioioioioioio

Uchiha Itachi sama sekali tidak menyangka setelah bertahun-tahun kepergiannya dari rumah, ia akan disuguhi masalah yang serumit ini. Sang Kakek yang keras kepala dan Sang adik yang bertemu dengannya saja tidak mau. Mengetahui kondisi adik kesayangannya seperti ini, ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Meninggalkannya selama bertahun-tahun, memberikan segala beban yang seharusnya berada dipundaknya sendiri kepada sang adik. Sungguh ia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Itachi." Sahut sebuah suara dari bangku pengemudi membuat Itachi mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang sahabatnya yang juga merangkap sebagai pelayan pribadinya.

"Bukan maumu untuk terjangkit penyakit menyebalkan itu." Lanjut Kisame, "seharusnya kau bersyukur dan bahagia karena kau masih bisa bertemu dengan adik bodohmu itu."

"Aku tahu," balas Itachi, "dan adikku tidak bodoh Kisame."

Kisame hanya tertawa. Ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi di jalan yang mulai sepi mengingat malam yang sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi pagi. Itachi yang duduk dikursi belakang penumpang kini menatap jalan dari jendela kaca mobilnya dalam diam.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" Seru Kisame ketika mobil berhenti didepan rumah keluarga Uchiha, "sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang."

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat dimana Kisame memandang. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning terlihat sedang duduk didepan pagar. Itachi memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas rupa pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Kisame turun dari kursi pengemudi dan berjalan menghampiri Pemuda itu. Pemuda itu, yang adalah Naruto, berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk bisa memandang wajah Kisame. Terjadi sebuah percakapan selama beberapa menit antara Kisame dan Naruto. Entah apa, Itachi tidak bisa mendengarnya. Sampai akhirnya Kisame berbalik memandangnya dan memberikan seringai khasnya seraya berkata

"Pacar adikmu nih, Itachi."

Kata-kata Kisame spontan membuat Itachi mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Bahkan sampai ketika Naruto berdiri dihadapannya dan menundukkan kepalanya serta memberi salam kepadanya, Itachi masih tidak bisa melepaskan perasaan tidak percayanya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Maafkan atas kelancangan saya yang telah bertamu disaat yang tidak tepat ini." Sahut Naruto.

"Kau teman Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi hati-hati.

Naruto mengangguk membuat Itachi bernafas lega, "Tapi saya menyukai Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto.

Itachi kembali memasang tampang Shock lebih dari pada yang tadi, sedangkan Kisame –yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto- tertawa geli menyaksikan seorang pemuda yang baru saja mengumumkan bahwa dirinya adalah Gay.

"Saya tahu ini konyol dan menjijikkan," Kata Naruto, "tapi saya benar-benar menyukai Sasuke dan perduli dengan keadaannya. Oleh karena itu saya datang untuk mencari penjelasan tentang keberadaan Sasuke."

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Entah dia harus senang atau tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang selain dirinya yang begitu menyayangi Sasuke. Tapi rasa sayang yang berlebihan ini membuatnya takut. Itachi memandang mata biru Naruto. Mata yang bersinar penuh keseriusan dan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi tanpa rasa takut.

"Sasuke tinggal dirumah sepupunya." Sahut Itachi akhirnya. Rupanya keseriusan Naruto telah melunakkan hati Itachi yang sebenarnya tidak rela melepaskan adiknya menjadi seorang gay.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Boleh saya meminta alamatnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu." Jawab Itachi

"Tapi-"

"Satu-satunya hal yang sebaiknya kau lakukan sekarang ini adalah menunggu." Potong Itachi, "menunggu sampai Sasuke pulang. Aku akan berusaha membuat segalanya kembali menjadi seperti semula."

Naruto masih ingin membantah, namun Itachi kembali memotong.

"Pulanglah! Aku akan menghubungimu jika terjadi sesuatu. Percayalah."

Setelah itu Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam –lewat bantuan Kisame- rumah keluarga Uchiha. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Oioioioioioioioio

Hampir satu tahun sejak kepergian Sasuke. Hatinya yang sama sekali tidak tenang membuat Naruto terus menerus datang kekediaman Uchiha tersebut, tapi rumah megah itu selalu terlihat kosong bagai tak berpenghuni. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Itachi, Madara bahkan para pelayanpun tidak ada.

Sampai pada liburan panjang sekolah, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi kesuatu tempat yang dapat menenangkan dirinya. Iruka yang sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto akibat perubahan sikapnya yang setahun belakangan ini menjadi anak yang pendiam dan dingin sangat mendukung keputusan Naruto. Dan pergilah Naruto ketempat yang sangat ingin didatanginya.

Tepat pukul 05.00 sore Naruto sampai dikota tersebut. Dipandanginya kota yang pernah menjadi tempat penuh kenangan. Ada rasa rindu dihatinya ketika ia sampai disebuah rumah yang menjadi saksi kelahirannya. Rumah yang kecil dan nyaman yang kini dipenuhi rumput-rumput yang dikhawatirkan sebentar lagi akan menyamai tingginya.

Naruto merapatkan jaketnya ketika udara dingin mulai menggelitik lehernya. Gelapnya langit tidak menghentikan langkah Naruto untuk terus berkeliling tanpa tujuan. Kerinduannya kepada kampung halamannya membuatnya lupa untuk mencari tempat penginapan. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai disuatu tempat. Tempat yang telah merubah kehidupannya. Sebuah taman bermain kecil yang indah dan tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mencari sesuatu dilangit yang gelap. Dan ia melihatnya. Satu-satunya benda bercahaya dilangit. Bentuknya yang bulat menambahkan keindahan yang tak tergantikan.

Naruto duduk dikursi taman terdekat dengannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menemukan orang yang dicintainya. Ia tidak mampu mempertahankannya. Ia merasa dirinya telah gagal dan tidak berguna untuk-

"Kau sendirian?"

Terdengar sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Suara yang menyatakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit putih sedang menunduk memandangnya. Kedua mata Onyx yang bercahaya ditengah kegelapan dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kau sendirian?" Ulang pemuda itu.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan sang pemuda. Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar ia berkata, "Memangnya kenapa? Mau mengajakku bermain?"

Dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto segera mendekap tubuh pemilik mata Onyx itu. Memeluknya erat menuangkan segala kerinduan yang dipendamnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Naruto seraya menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke yang berbau mint yang memabukkan.

"Entahlah sepertinya aku tersesat lagi." Jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Dasar teme! Beraninya kau meninggalkanku!" Makinya.

Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Naruto yang cemberut, "Tapi aku berhasil menemukan mu kan dobe?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Guru Iruka mengatakan kau pergi kesuatu tempat untuk menenangkan diri dan ku pikir kau pasti pergi kemari."

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Itachi sudah membereskan segalanya. "Jelasnya, "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku ya, Dobe?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sahut Naruto keras, entah mengapa ia merasa tersinggung, "itu sudah jelas teme! Bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu dulu! Aku juga mengatakannya pada Kakek dan kaka-"

Kalimat Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke telah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Naruto yang masih kaget membalasnya dengan senang hati.

Di tempat yang sama dan ditemani sang cahaya malam yang sama pula. Mereka kembali dipertemukan dengan cinta dan keyakinan.

OWARI

Maafkan saya yang sudah menelantarkan The Full Mon begitu saja sekali lagi maafkan saya.

Untuk itu saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk** Ryuuka Uchiha** yang sudah mengingatkan saya untuk Update! Terima kasih banyak *peluk-peluk Ryuu*

Begitu pula dengan para reader yang lain yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk meriview fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini :

**Natsumi Kirkland****, ****Assassin Cross**** , ****Uzukaze touru**** , ****Arisu yama-chan**** : **Makasih atas dukungannya benar-benar bikin semangat.

**Ella-chan GooneretELF**** , ****Artem misaish**** :** udah aku perbaiki nih, masih ada lagi nggak yang harus aku perbaiki? *ditendang*

**Cassiopeia, ****MagnaEviL**** , ****Aglaea Dhichan****, ****hachii**** : **Gomen ne pairnya Narusasu, yang kecewa maap ya?

**Namikaze lin-chan**** :** hehe jawabannya sudah aku jawab dichpter sebelumnya kan? *lirik-lirik Chapter 3*

**CCloveRuki**** , ****Uchikaze no Naruels****,** **BlackHaori : ** udah aku update nih sampai tamat lagi *Nyengir-nyengir gaje*

**Jelly JellFish**** : ** saya memang paling ribet dalam urusan penggunaan huruf dan tanda-tanda (?) lama-lama malah jadi kebiasaan buruk juga sih. Yosh dah ku update walau bukan update kilat

**sasutennaru**** : ***manggut-manggut* saya setuju sama kamu cinta naruto pada sasuke memang benar-benar kuat! *dipeluk Narusasu*

**muthiamomogi**** : **wah wah fic aku dibilangmenegangkan pasti gara-gara ada om Madara ya? Madara emang selalu bikin ribet

**N. Yufa**** : ***Gubrak* Iruka cocoknya jadi kaasan? Trus Tousannya mana ya? *Lirik-lirik Kakashi*

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aaah senangnya fanfic pertama akhirnya tamat!. saya benar-benar ingin menamatkan fanfic satu ini!

Saya tahu ini gaje banyak tipo n nggak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali, oleh karena itu saya ucapkan Thanks to all readers yang udah mau baca fanfic saya dari awal sampai akhir. Terutama buat reader yang bersedia mereview fanfic yang sangat mengecewakan ini THANKS

So do you mind to review…


End file.
